Tales Underneath a Purple Umbrella
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: A series of rainstorms has broken out in Japan, and Tsubasa's the only one who remembers to bring his umbrella. This leads to many people asking Tsubasa to borrow his umbrella, and although Tsubasa is hesitant, he grudgingly agrees to let them borrow his umbrella, unknowingly starting "Tales Underneath a Purple Umbrella". Chapter 4: DynamisXRago
1. Some Soup and a Sandwich

**So, I have a new idea (again). Let's just hope this won't be one of those ideas I write and then never touch upon again... I got the idea spontaneously when I was brushing my teeth, and I just had to write it down! I hope you like it. It's not really going to have a defined plot, and this fic is only a bunch of one-shots I'm writing when I'm bored. To sum the story up, a series of unexpected rainstorms is hitting Japan (insert insane author powers that can control the weather), and for some reason, everyone but Tsubasa keeps forgetting their umbrellas, leaving the poor eagle blader at the mercy of all those who have forgotten to bring an umbrella.**

 **For the next few weeks, while the rains happen, Tsubasa finds many people asking to use his favorite purple umbrella he always keeps with him in case of emergencies, and although he'd rather not, he grudgingly gives them the umbrella.**

 **Unknowingly, though, he sets off a chain of events called "Tales Underneath a Purple Umbrella."**

* * *

"Oh look, it's raining outside," Hikaru turned around and noticed a few drops of water leaking from dense, blanket-like clouds. She and Tsubasa stood on the tiled floor of the 39th story of the WBBA, and both of them had their eyes glued to the massive, perfectly polished window before them. The occasional leaf fluttered by, and Tsubasa tracked the movement of the yellow and orange specks of plant-matter that hurtled by outside.

"I hope you brought an umbrella, it doesn't look like it's going to clear anytime soon," Tsubasa remarked. He turned his body slightly to face a purple umbrella that was tied up on his desk.

"No, I didn't bring my umbrella. I didn't know it would rain today," Hikaru let out a sigh. She didn't have a car and took the bus to work everyday, but most of the time, she walked to a bakery or something during her lunch break. Not today, though, it seemed. What a shame, most days, she remembered an umbrella. Why did she have to forget it today out of all days?

They stood in silence for about five minutes, each of them listening intently to the pitter-patter of the rain as it picked up. The light drizzle Hikaru saw before was now pelting down, hard. There wasn't any thunder or lightning, but at the moment, walking outside without an umbrella seemed unreasonable.

"Tsubasa," Hikaru noticed the purple umbrella on Tsubasa's desk. "Do you think I can borrow your umbrella? I need to go out really quick."

"Well," Tsubasa took a moment to think. Through the crashes and bashes of rain outside, he paced around. Hikaru knew he was wondering if he should let her borrow the umbrella or not.

"Come on, it'll only take half an hour," Hikaru pleaded. She scooted over to Tsubasa's desk, and she wrapped her hands around the umbrella.

"Okay, fine," Tsubasa grumbled, crossing his arms. "What's the worst thing that can happen?" he whispered to himself.

"Alright, thanks, I'm off," Hikaru stepped out of the sliding metal door, and she hopped in the elevator. After a minute of waiting, she heard a ding, indicating that the elevator was on ground level. Stepping out of the elevator, Hikaru headed towards the automatic sliding doors that lead to the outside. Hikaru strolled out of the building, and she opened up Tsubasa's umbrella while walking out.

A cold gust of wind hit her as soon as she took the first stride out. Her hair went spiraling in all directions, and she tightly gripped the umbrella handle to prevent it from blowing away. Hikaru narrowed her eyes because of the spray of rain that flew by her, her blue jacket threatening to go with the wind.

"Maybe I should've just packed lunch today," Hikaru grunted. Barely anyone dared to take a walk in this weather, and Hikaru saw why. Still, she pressed on for three blocks, turned left, and continued to look for somewhere to have lunch.

A long while later, Hikaru found a place that served sandwiches and pastries tucked away in the corners of an alleyway. Hikaru didn't expect to find a bakery door while passing through an alley, but there she was, standing in front of a rickety wooden door with a rotting wooden sign that said "Basement Bakery" hanging on it. With curiosity getting the better of her, she gently opened the door and paced in.

She nearly tumbled down a set of steep stairs when she entered. The sign wasn't kidding when it said the bakery was in a basement. Hikaru folded in Tsubasa's umbrella, gripped the stair railing, and did her best not to trip on her way down the stairs. The walls were covered in pale green and peeling paint, and they had a damp, musty smell. As she headed down, the air around her became warmer. When she stepped down the last step, the scent of baking bread reached her nose.

"Is anyone here?" Hikaru asked to no one in particular. The wooden floor beneath her creaked as she walked on it, and, clutching Tsubasa's umbrella, she came across another door. This time, the door was still made out of wood, but it had a smooth layer of white paint on it. It contrasted sharply with the door she used before. On the other side of the door, there was a room dimly lit with flickering lamps on the lavender wall-papered walls. The wall paper had elegant floral designs, which blended in nicely with the oak-wood furniture. There weren't any windows since the bakery was literally in a basement, and the place was rather small, but Hikaru felt quite cozy and safe when she entered.

"Oh, hello," a young waiter who looked about 20 years old turned around to face Hikaru. He wore a suit, probably a uniform, and directed Hikaru to a place to sit. "Are you eating alone?"

"Yeah," Hikaru nodded. She sat down on a highchair in front of a marble counter, and the smell of baking bread grew stronger.

"Here's a menu," the waiter gave Hikaru a sheet of laminated paper. The waiter disappeared through a small door in the back of the room so that Hikaru could have some time to think of what to order. The menu didn't have too many things on it, just some sandwiches, salads, and soups, but they all sounded good.

A few minutes passed, and the waiter returned through that back door with a pad of paper and a pen, "What would you like to eat and drink?"

"Can I have water and a tuna sandwich?" Hikaru requested. She leaned in closer so that she could get a closer look at his name tag, "Your name's Itsuki, right?"

"Yeah," Itsuki scribbled down the menu items, swerved around on his heels, and walked away to put in the order.

"I didn't think I'd end up here today," Hikaru whispered to herself when she thought no one was there.

"It's a good place, I come here pretty often," a familiar voice chimed in from behind her.

Hikaru turned around, widened her eyes, and gasped, holding her hand up to her mouth in surprise, "Kyoya! I didn't expect to see you here..."

"I didn't think I'd see you here, either, the Basement Bakery isn't a very popular place," Kyoya leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on the table. He sat at a table meant for two, and he was on a chair made of woven wood. The chair stood next to a deep amber-brown, wooden table, and there was a small flowerpot that had a shriveling, lone red rose in it. Kyoya had already gotten his meal, a bowl of noodles and soup. Kyoya lifted a spoon up to his mouth to take a sip of soup. "So why are you here?"

An awkward silence settled between the both of them. The pair just stared at each other for who knows how long, and Hikaru shattered the eerily quiet atmosphere at last, "Well, I'm on lunch break right now, so I just wanted somewhere to have lunch. Curiosity of the place got the better of me when I saw a door in the middle of an alleyway, so I decided to go in."

Kyoya nodded, and he took another sip of his soup.

They sat in silence once again, and the only sounds that could be heard were the clanking of the spoon Kyoya held against his soup bowl and the bawling rain outside.

Suddenly, Itsuki set Hikaru's order in front of her. "Your order, ma'am."

"Thank-you," Hikaru smiled at the waiter before he left. She took a bite of the sandwich and commented, "You're right, the food here is good."

Kyoya smirked in approval before sipping even more of his soup.

The two ate without talking, them both being too concentrated on their food. When Hikaru and Kyoya finished their meals, they turned to look at each other.

"So, I think both of us will be going soon," Hikaru stuck her hand in her pocket to dig around for some money to pay for the meal, and she fished out some yen.

"I'll stay here," Kyoya brought his coffee up to his lips and took a sip.

"Why, did you forget an umbrella?" Hikaru questioned.

"If you think I'm saying that I don't like getting wet, you've got it all wrong," Kyoya grunted. He looked down and drank more coffee. "Today's a rest day for me. I don't train every day, you know. You have to give your body a break sometimes." Kyoya's tone sounded quite harsh and annoyed, but Kyoya's voice had a soft undertone, as if he didn't want to be a grouch in front of Hikaru.

Hikaru giggled a bit and stood up, "Well, if you want, you can tag along with me back to work."

"Fine, whatever," Kyoya grumbled and abruptly stood up to push in his chair. "What are you waiting for, then? Let's go." Kyoya shoved his hands in his pockets and stomped out. Hikaru rolled her eyes and followed Kyoya. They both paid for their food on their way out and carefully climbed up the stairs. Kyoya followed Hikaru who prepared to open the umbrella, and when they left the bakery, Hikaru held the umbrella up to keep them both dry.

"We're going to the WBBA, right?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah," Hikaru answered. Their feet tapped along the water soaked pathway. Hikaru poked her head out of the alley, and she turned right. Kyoya followed. The rain was pouring down was hard as ever. Hikaru and Kyoya's shoes absorbed some water from the puddles on the ground. They walked through the same three blocks Hikaru strolled along earlier, and they heard raindrops in the background.

"The rain's beautiful," Hikaru smiled. She looked at the raindrops that glittered in the light of the streetlamps, and the calming sound of rain hissing was rather soothing.

"I guess," Kyoya shrugged. That only made Hikaru laugh, and soon enough, they reached the WBBA.

"Do you want to go in with me?" Hikaru closed the umbrella so that the umbrella's circumference didn't block her from entering.

"Okay," Kyoya stood next to Hikaru, and they, side by side, trod inside. Hikaru took one last look at the rain and lead both of them inside.

"So..." Hikaru wound up the umbrella and clasped her hands together. "Are... you planning on staying?" A speck of hope tinged her voice, and she kind of wanted for Kyoya to stay behind for a little while.

"Alright, I'll stay," Kyoya agreed. "If you want me to."

"Great!" Hikaru grabbed Kyoya's hand and practically dragged him to the elevator. She grinned broadly and sounded quite happy Kyoya decided to stay for a while. "Come on, we have to give Tsubasa his umbrella back!"

"Alright, alright, hold on," Kyoya tried to anchor himself from being dragged by Hikaru. "I feel like you're stronger than you're letting on!" There was no point in stopping Hikaru, though, for she intended on keeping Kyoya around for company.

"Tsubasa wanted to talk to you, anyway, something about not destroying the stadium every time you bey battle," Hikaru explained.

Kyoya gulped, "Wait, did you say Tsubasa wanted to talk to me...?" Hikaru felt Kyoya's palms grow sweaty, but Hikaru pushed that aside.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Tsubasa's in a good mood today," Hikaru attempted to calm Kyoya's nerves.

"What do you mean by that?!" Kyoya shouted. It was too late. He was already in the elevator next to Hikaru.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry if the ending was kind of weak, I couldn't think of anything else. My writing is kind of rusty, so please point out anything I can improve on. See you next chapter! :)**


	2. Ginga's Epic Quest to Find Pegasus

**Hi! I'm back with another chapter of "Tales Underneath a Purple Umbrella. Thanks for all the support you guys have given for this story, and I'm determined to move onward. This chapter is Madoka X Ginga (yeah, me writing about the pairing was inevitable since it's so popular), and to let you know, the genre will probably change frequently, especially when I start running out of pairings to write about. Sorry if Ginga's a little OOC in this chapter, too.**

* * *

"Awe, it's raining outside!" Ginga whined. He pressed his face against the WBBA's glass window. The glass squished his facial features, and he had his hands pushing hard on the glass, the glass muffling his voice. It was still raining, even after Hikaru returned with the umbrella she borrowed from Tsubasa, and by now, a curtain of water cascaded down the glass.

Tsubasa was still on the 39th floor, this time with Ginga, and the storm outside had gotten much worse. Lightning flashed every so often, and a clap of thunder followed. Tsubasa sat at his desk. He was doing paperwork, and he sighed as Ginga complained about not being able to go outside because of the rain.

"It can't believe it started raining today! I was planning on going to B-Pit because Madoka spent the last few days repairing Pegasus, and she said it would be done by now!" Ginga frowned. As Ginga continued to complain about the currant situation, Tsubasa rummaged through a drawer to the top left of his desk for some important files.

"Calm down, I'm pretty sure the rain will stop soon, it's only been raining for an hour," Tsubasa tried to get Ginga to shut up, but it was no use.

Ginga didn't hear Tsubasa, and he began pacing around the room while whispering to himself about how long he had waited for Pegasus. He couldn't stand to be separated from his beloved bey for another minute.

Tsubasa closed his eyes, leaned back in his rolling chair, and massaged his temples. After a few more minutes of trying to ignore Ginga's endless babbling, Tsubasa told Ginga as calmly as he could manage, "Listen, Ginga, I need to get this paperwork done on time, and I can't do it with you pestering me about Pegasus." His voice was calm and collected, but you could tell that there was an edge of irritation in his words if you listened closely. Ginga, obviously, wasn't listening closely to Tsubasa's words.

In an effort to keep his composure, Tsubasa took out his phone, plugged in his pair of earbuds, and turned on his music to the loudest volume. Why didn't he invest in those noise-cancelling headphones he saw a few months ago? Even with the loud music screaming in his ears, he couldn't block out Ginga's persistent rambling. By now, the redhead's voice was so loud that it drowned out Tsubasa's music and the sound of the rain outside.

The odd grumble or two escaped Tsubasa's lips, and he cracked open his laptop as another distraction from Ginga. He sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"That's it! I'm going to B-Pit to pick up Pegasus!" Ginga exclaimed, oblivious to how annoyed Tsubasa felt. "Hold on, I just need an umbrella." Ginga had forgotten to bring his umbrella today, so he looked around in search of one. There, sitting in the back corner, was a purple umbrella, and Ginga rushed over to it. He snatched up the umbrella in joy, and he scrambled out of the room.

Tsubasa, who had just realized what happened, looked at the door Ginga exited out of. He groaned and face palmed. Well, at least Ginga was out of the room. "You better return that umbrella when you get back!" Tsubasa shouted after Ginga. Ginga, though, didn't hear the eagle blader's request.

Great, first Hikaru borrowed his umbrella, and now Ginga got his hands on it right after Hikaru returned it.

* * *

The wind was blowing hard, and the umbrella Ginga was holding threatened to blow out of his hands. Water rattled as it rolled on and off Tsubasa's umbrella, and the bright streetlamps were the only source of light on that dark afternoon. It wasn't the ideal situation for a stroll in the park, but Ginga had a burning determination to get back Pegasus.

Ginga thought about taking the bus to B-Pit, but there weren't any at the moment, probably because not many people were out and about. He heard his feet splash around in the mini-lake that had formed on the sidewalk. There was no hope in keeping his scarf dry because it fluttered in the wind behind him, outside of the cover of the umbrella.

It was difficult to navigate the city in such heavy rain, but Ginga walked for ten blocks, turned right at an intersection, trailed past four skyscrapers, went down a random alleyway, circled a roundabout, and stopped in front of the building he was looking for. It took around thirty minutes to reach Madoka since it was raining so hard, but eventually, Ginga got there.

He stood in front of B-Pit for a minute of two, his clothes and hair rippling in the wind. As the wind hit him, he heard its whispers in his ears, and he opened up the door and slipped in. Without the rain constantly assaulting it, the umbrella shed the water it collected on B-Pit's floor.

"Madoka?" Ginga called out. He took a look around B-Pit, but he only saw Madoka's father. They smiled and waved at each other, and Ginga asked, "Do you know where Madoka is?"

"Oh, Madoka?" Mr. Amano lifted an eyebrow. "She was waiting for you to come here and pick up Pegasus, but you didn't come, so she decided to go around town looking for you."

"Aw!" Ginga threw his hands up in the air, opened Tsubasa's umbrella, and headed out. "If she comes back, tell her I left B-Pit looking for her!

"Okay," Mr. Amano called out after Ginga.

* * *

"Madoka!" Ginga shouted in the rain. The rain hadn't lightened up at all, and it seemed to be getting even worse. "Madoka?!" Ginga grunted as he stepped past puddles and rain-gutters. Rain continued to drum on Tsubasa's umbrella, and the strong winds rattled the rain back and forth, making the umbrella's protection unless.

He could feel the cold air and water brush against his skin through his clothes. "Madoka...?"

Ginga slouched in his walk, the constant droning of the rain silencing the echos of his footsteps. He tapped along the sidewalks with Tsubasa's umbrella held right above his head, but he still got soaked. Wind and water flew against him, making walking significantly harder than if he was in sunny weather.

Rumbles and moans of thunder hummed with the sound of pouring, grey rain. It was a chilly, dismal day. Ginga wished he brought a jacket or at least something warmer than a tank-top and an unbuttoned over-shirt. He couldn't do anything about it, though, so he shrugged it off and walked on.

"Where's Madoka?" Ginga asked himself, his scarf trailing behind him as he walked. He blinked a couple times and zoomed off, crashing through the rain. He broke out into a sprint with the umbrella struggling to stay in his grip. He ran for a few minutes before stopping to catch his breath. He stopped on a random block, and he let his back rest against the red brick wall of some building next to him.

Crossing his arms, the cold air had finally caught up to him. He shivered and sighed, and his breath clouded out in front of him. The low lighting of the outdoor light above him gave off a pleasant, comforting glow that cast shadows on his features. The light above him looked like the many streetlamps he whizzed by, but it was slightly brighter.

"Where's Madoka?" Ginga asked into the rain. He had set down the umbrella next to him, no longer bothering to keep dry. There was no point. The wind blew so hard that it made the rain spray out like a sprinkler, and since umbrellas usually only protected from rain falling vertically, he couldn't keep the rain out.

Ginga heard drops of water hit the rain-gutters above him, and the raindrops sounded like a rattle shaking back and forth.

"Well," Ginga shrugged. "I guess I should keep going." He picked up the umbrella and dragged it with him, the umbrella scraping behind him. Missing Pegasus, Ginga decided to go back to B-Pit to check if Madoka was there, but he wasn't sure she was. He wandered around in circles without realizing it for about fifteen minutes, and, like a lost traveler, turned in random directions, even though he was not lost.

Ginga shoved one hand in his pocket and used the other to drag the umbrella behind him. He was really looking forward to seeing Pegasus again... He'd been waiting for three whole days! He didn't know how he made it through those three days, either! Sure, Madoka was shouting at him for not taking care of Pegasus, but he really hoped she could repair Pegasus quickly so that he could get back to beyblading.

His hair flopped in front of his face, bending over his headband. His clothes clung to his skin as water continued to pour. He trekked through puddles and cement. His scarf got tangled in his hair. Oh where was his precious Pegasus?

"Madoka!" Ginga yelled into the empty rain. No response came, as expected, but he thought he could still try. He strolled off, his umbrella tightly in his hands.

* * *

Ginga steadily opened the door to B-Pit, and he stepped in soaking wet. Some water dripped down onto the floor Madoka's father had just mopped, and he was still in the middle of putting away his mop and mop bucket. Mr. Amano stared at Ginga for a while, his expression of surprise gradually turning into annoyance. Ginga tilted his head down to look at the collection of muddy, sandy water directly below his feet, and he gave a sheepish smile.

"Heh, heh, whoops," Ginga scooched over to his left to avoid Mr. Amano's gaze.

He quickly wiped off his shoes on the mat placed right in front of the door and turned on his way out.

All of a sudden, Ginga heard faint footsteps grow louder. Curious, he turned around. "Madoka!" he sounded quite surprised. Maybe he should've just waited for Madoka to come back... He saw Madoka slowly yet surely climb up from the basement, stepping along the spiral staircase below ground level. She held onto the handrail for stability, and her clothes were slightly damp, probably because of that brief walk in the rain she had that Mr. Amano told Ginga about. Madoka looked dry in comparison to Ginga, though, who was covered in a considerable amount of dirt and was soaked to the bone.

Thinking a customer just walked in from the sound of the door opening, Madoka decided to climb up to take a peek at what was going on, but to her surprise, Ginga, who was dripping in water, stood right there in front of her. "Oh, hi Ginga!" she smiled at him once she realized her friend popped by.

"Yeah," Ginga nodded. He looked down at his wet clothes and back up at Madoka, " So... yeah... I was looking for you outside..."

"My dad told me that," Madoka giggled. "Come on, I think we need to get you a change of clothes."

"Can I get Pegasus back first?" Ginga asked. Ginga looked over his shoulder, and he saw Madoka's dad grudgingly get out the mop and mop bucket once more. "Sorry Mr. Amano!"

"Just forget about it," Mr. Amano grunted. He pressed the mop hard on the floor, clearly showing anger.

Madoka lead Ginga to the basement, and their feet made a clanking noise as they descended. "Don't mind my dad, he's just a bit annoyed that he has to mop the floor again," Madoka chuckled.

"Yeah, I can tell," Ginga responded as they walked down. They reached the basement, and Ginga glanced at Madoka's workbench. "So is Pegasus..." Ginga was about to ask Madoka something when he saw Pegasus sitting on the desk, looking as if it had been made yesterday by the villagers from Koma. "Pegasus!" Ginga exclaimed. He ran over to scoop up his bey, and after he did said action, he ran over to Madoka and hugged her.

"Thank-you!" Ginga cried out.

"Um, you're welcome?" Madoka laughed nervously. Jeez, Ginga sure missed his bey. Because Ginga was still in his muddy and wet clothes, he got some water on Madoka. "Do you mind letting go?" Madoka requested.

Ginga didn't hear her. He was just thanking her for giving Pegasus back to him safe and sound.

"Well, I guess Ginga won't be the only one needing a change of clothes," Madoka muttered to herself, and even though Ginga had hugged her quite enough, she didn't let go. Ginga was pretty persistent in getting back his bey, anyway.

They could hear the rain falling on B-Pit through their longer-than-it-needed-to-be hug. Madoka simply smiled and shrugged, because deep down in her heart, she didn't mind this wet, messy hug one bit.

* * *

 **Ironically, it is raining as I write this chapter. Talk about coincidence... o_O Also, school was canceled today because of heavy raining! Which gave me time to finish this chapter and post! Again, I am SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO FREAKING LONG TO POST! It's just that life tends to get in the way of writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if the ending was rushed, I was just getting tired of writing this chapter.**

 **Also, my OCs will appear at some point in this story, so try to guess which ones will appear. I'll probably write a five-chapter special about them, because if I make it past chapter 5, that might mean I'm not bailing on this story! (Because if you've noticed a trend in my writing, I usually call it quits by chapter 5)**

 **That's all I have to say for now, so... Yeah. Bye. :)**


	3. Undertones

**Me: *looks at how long it's been since I updated* Oh sugar honey iced tea...**

 **Dynamis: Yeah, you should probably write something.**

 **Me: I know that! I'm writing the author's note for this chapter right now!**

 **Dynamis: *anime sweat-drops* Okay, okay, I understand.**

 **Me: *is too busy complaining about writer's block***

 **I know, I know, it's been a very, very long time since I've updated or published anything, and I know that people tend to lose interest in a story after long update waiting periods, but I hope you read, enjoy, and maybe even drop a review. They mean a lot to me, as I can see people's reactions to the things I write. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope this chapter isn't lacking compared to the previous two.**

 **Now, not all of these chapters will be romance-centered, and some of them, including this chapter, will be based around friendship. If you have any pairing suggestions, please PM them to me, but there's no guarantee that I'll write a suggestion, either because I'm a forgetful person and tend to forget things or due to the fact that I don't enjoy writing about all pairings.**

 **If you survived this rant, then congratulations! I hope you have a good time reading. :)**

 **Chapter 3: Undertones**

* * *

The umbrella laid in the corner of Tsubasa's office. Quite a while earlier, Ginga had returned it, although the umbrella didn't exactly appear to have done its job, as Ginga burst in the office soaking wet and covered in mud. Tsubasa decided against asking what happened because he was busy, and besides, he didn't want another rant from Ginga. He wasn't trying to be rude or anything like that, he was just busy, very, very busy.

The stacks of papers didn't seem to end. Countless coworkers crowded into his office, dumping more and more papers onto his desk. Suspicions of some random, unknown force using his situation as plot convenience did surface for a few seconds, but Tsubasa brushed them off as absurd theories his tired mind was clinging onto for support through the ordeal of paperwork (although we all know better that Tsubasa's suspicions are not as crazy as he thinks).

It was still raining, although the rain had slowed to a gentle, elegant drizzle. He still heard the sound of raindrops tapping the large window that protected his office from the outside, but they were much softer than before, sounding much more like a song than aimless background noise. It was late, about nine at night, and it had gotten dark. The air outside was a deep blue dotted with glass-like strings of water, the beads of water on his office window looking like tiny, sparkling diamonds.

What a shame that Tsubasa could only admire the sight for a few seconds before getting back to work.

A small lamp illuminated the insides of his office, that light being the only light in the room. True, he could've just turned on the building lights. They would make it easier to read, too, but he used the lamp for two reasons. For one thing, using an antique lamp to light up a room looked much more awesome than regular building lights, and two, the lamp's soft glow was comforting somehow.

Everyone else had already left, leaving just him, or so he thought.

About ten minutes later, his office door opened. Not expecting anyone else to be in the building, Tsubasa jumped a little out of his seat. He settled himself and turned around to face Ryo. "Oh, director," Tsubasa gasped a little. "Shouldn't you be home right now?" Tsubasa, in the rush of the moment, didn't have much to say, so he blurted out that question.

"Well, the same can be asked of you," Ryo chuckled. The chuckle sounded as if Ryo was an old friend, and subconsciously, Tsubasa chuckled back. "Oh, and really, you should call me the Immortal Phoenix," Ryo pointed out. Tsubasa sighed. He knew Ryo would say that. Sometimes, he wondered how Ryo even got put in charge of this building, due to Ryo's child-like attitude and a lack of evidence of a college degree, but Tsubasa had decided just to roll with it the day Ryo was first introduced to him.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of busy right now," Tsubasa shrugged. "I kind of need to get back to work if you don't mind."

"That can wait until tomorrow, you know. Well rested people tend to be more productive at work," Ryo suggested.

Tsubasa shook his head, "Sorry, I can't. I don't want to fall behind on my work."

"It doesn't look like you are," Ryo responded, his voice calm yet caring. "Besides, it's late, and I think both of us need some sleep." Ryo stretched and yawned to emphasize his point.

"Okay," Tsubasa hesitantly closed his laptop and gave his tired eyes a rub, a bit afraid to just leave his work there. "If you say so."

"Oh, and could we share that umbrella?" Ryo pointed to Tsubasa's purple umbrella tucked away in a corner of the room. "I forgot mine today."

"Funny, everyone's been asking that very same question all day," Tsubasa grunted, a bit surprised that even the director had forgotten an umbrella. "But yeah, we can share." Tsubasa took his last moments at work to, at the very least, organize his paperwork so that he would not have problems starting back up on it the following day, and he walked to where he kept his umbrella to pick it up.

* * *

Tsubasa and Ryo stood in the elevator, silent but somehow relaxed. Ryo had a small smile on his face, while Tsubasa simply had an expression of relief and release. He didn't want to admit it, but he was secretly glad that he could go home and get some rest.

He gripped the umbrella in his right hand, his body twitching slightly, eager to get home and collapse into bed. When the elevator reached ground level, it gave off a ding, signifying the end of their descent.

They both stepped out, Tsubasa opening up the umbrella to prepare him and Ryo for the onset of rain and wind.

* * *

"Nice day, isn't it?" Ryo sarcastically remarked, although he was forced to raise his voice quite a bit because most of his volume was drowned out by the chorus of rain.

Tsubasa nodded in response. Together, they strolled down the wet, muddy streets of Japan, weaving between squished together skyscrapers and various types of shops and stores. Tsubasa's long, grey, and now frazzled hair got twirled around by the wind, a few strands slipping loose from his hair-tie. Ryo's hair experienced a similar effect, although since it was shorter, red spikes were blown around in random directions rather than getting twirled.

Tsubasa held the umbrella up for both of them as the two walked with a lack of conversation. Tsubasa shivered a bit from the cold, and a few tingles traveled down his spine. The temperature had dropped since this morning, and since Tsubasa hadn't expected it to get this cold, he didn't bring his jacket. So, he rubbed his arms in an attempt to keep warm.

Since Ryo was significantly taller than Tsubasa, Tsubasa had to hold the umbrella rather high above his head, causing his arm to ache. Ryo asked Tsubasa if he wanted to give the umbrella over, so that it would be easier to keep the both of them dry, but Tsubasa declined. Ryo didn't know why he did so, but to Tsubasa, the sheer awkwardness of walking home with his boss clouded his judgment ever so slightly.

They paced along puddle-covered streets, the cuffs of their pants getting wet in the process. It wasn't as bad as when Ginga was running around in the rain, though, as he got covered in rain, sand, and who knows what else. Tsubasa even swore that he saw some lip gloss on Ginga's cheek when he got back, presumably because someone wearing lip gloss kissed him (We all know how that lip gloss got there, right? XD).

It was weird, walking with the director out in the rain. Today was one of those odd days, though. From sudden rainstorms to many of his friends suddenly forgetting their umbrellas, there just wasn't something right about today. How the heaps of paperwork never seemed to end. How Hikaru got back to the WBBA to return Tsubasa's umbrella with a Kyoya that had a little, flirty smile on his face. How Ginga came back with some lip gloss on his cheek.

Yes, today was strange, very, very strange, but unknown to Tsubasa at the time, the next few days would get even stranger.

"Tsubasa?" Ryo suddenly interrupted the eagle blader's thoughts. Tsubasa darted his eyes towards Ryo's direction, to make eye-contact with the director. "You look kind of cold, you want to get something warm to drink?"

The question hit Tsubasa like a heavy stack of paper out of the blue. He shook a little, unsure of what to say. He knew his director was casual... but not _this_ casual. Deciding not to fight back, Tsubasa nodded, "Sure, if it's not too much trouble."

"There's a coffee shop right over there," Ryo pointed.

* * *

Everything and everyone outside had blue undertones. Tsubasa assumed that was because of the weather, but perhaps it was something else. He didn't know what that reason was, and the reason was probably too big for him to understand, but he sat there, right across from Ryo, trying to drink his warm decaf coffee in a collected manner.

Ryo didn't seem to notice Tsubasa's nerves, though. He was smiling softly and drinking hot cocoa. The coffee shop they were in was warm but not boiling. It was a nice feeling, the temperature being just right. The shop was filled with people and chatter, but it all seemed distant.

It seemed like Tsubasa was watching the world through a window, as if he and Ryo were the only ones in the room, which they were not.

Soothing music echoed throughout the cafe/shop, toning down the feeling of nervous building up in Tsubasa's chest just by a tiny bit. Still, Tsubasa bit his lower lip in anticipation. He didn't know why, though. There was utterly nothing to worry about, he thought. _"I'm just being silly,"_ he told himself. _"Nothing bad or strange is going to happen, right?"_

This jittery feeling wouldn't go, though. There was something just slightly uncomfortable about having hot cocoa and coffee with his director.

"So, how's bey training?" Ryo questioned, sounding like it was the most natural thing to ask in the world. To Ryo, it probably was. After all, his son won Battle Bladers and the Beyblade World Championships while Tsubasa was knocked out by Damian, not to mention that Ginga saved the world three separate times.

"Okay, I'm just getting a bit too busy to be training as much as I used to," Tsubasa took another sip of his coffee, trying to hide his uncomfortable expression. Tsubasa stirred his coffee, then took a sip. Then he stirred it again, and took another sip. Stir, sip, stir, sip, stir, sip, that was what he did for fifteen minutes, even when he emptied his cup, as the two of them were in the coffee shop, him trying to release yet mask the tension he felt.

Ryo stood up all of a sudden, "We should probably go."

"Oh, yeah," Tsubasa jumped up after Ryo, a little distracted by his thoughts. Tsubasa reopened the umbrella, and they both walked out. This time, he accepted Ryo's offer to carry the umbrella.

* * *

Tsubas laid in bed. He didn't take off his regular clothes and put on his pajamas, all the while not knowing why. Maybe he was just anxious to get back to work tomorrow. Yeah, that was probably it. He had already dropped Ryo off at his house, which was surprisingly close to his. His umbrella was in his closet, ready to be used tomorrow.

The clock on his wall ticked away, its mechanical arms creating a faint click every time they moved. The clock was waiting for tomorrow, and so was he.

Today was an odd day, not only because of what happened, but because of the strange undertones of today, like the undertones of blue outside.

With rain clattering on his windowpane and thunder crashing outside, Tsubasa was rocked to sleep by the storm. He could feel himself fade, and he could feel a fuzzy comfort when he thought about the people that cared about him. About Ginga, Kenta, Kyoya, Madoka, and all the others. About Yu. About all the legendary bladers. About all his friends outside of Japan. About Ryo, too. It all rocked him to sleep.

* * *

 **How do you think? I hope you enjoyed, and if you can, please review. It means a lot to me. I hope it wasn't cheesy or kind of rushed. I guess that's all I have to say, so bye for now! :D**


	4. The Realization

**Hello! I'm back, and hopefully I can finish this chapter soon and post it. Also, I'd like to say that this story is somewhat of an AU because there are the same characters with the same personalities(for the most part), but I decided to include some of the characters the series "killed off", such as Rago, who is in this chapter. Since this is an AU, I decided to change up the events just a bit from the cannon universe. Instead of Rago and Pluto nearly destroying the world, Ginga and the co. manage to save Rago from Nemesis' influence. Yes, this version of the Beyblade universe is much more anti-climatic than the cannon one, but it'll have to do. If the Nemesis Crisis happened the way it happened in the cannon universe, they chapter would not exist, so please bear with me. Well, I hope you enjoy, and... Oh, just a warning, Rago will act OOC in this chapter(although, admittedly, I think the show should've characterized him more).**

 **WARNING: There is only implied yaoi, so if you don't enjoy the genre, I hope you can still enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 4: The Realization**

* * *

"The rain is lovely outside," Dynamis commented as he looked out of Tsubasa's huge office window. He sat on a rolling chair next to the window, watching the raindrops slide down the glass as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. It sounded kind of weird, but it didn't rain that often on Mist Mountain. Sure, there was plenty of fog and less than ideal weather for a stroll, but it honestly didn't rain that much. Even if it would rain, he couldn't obverse the beautiful sight of raindrops rolling down glass. After all, the mountain temple didn't have any windows or even a roof for that matter. He guessed that was one good thing about it not raining often in his old home.

Dynamis looked at Tsubasa, who was furiously typing on this new device called a computer. "Busy much?" Dynamis asked when Tsubasa was too swallowed up in his work to hear what Dynamis had to say, but to be honest, Dynamis would take whatever company he could get. Even with only a very distracted by work Tsubasa and himself in the room, it was more crowded than he was ever used to. He knew being a temple guardian should've been an honor, but to him, it was only a prison.

Now that the Nemesis Crisis was over, though, he could do what he wished, and with that, he was more than a bit relieved. Relieved that he could actually get off the mountain and stretch his legs, relieved that he was no longer bound by the monotonous daily life of the temple, and most of all, he was relieved that he could go around and explore what he'd been missing out on for his whole life.

Adjusting to the modern world was in no way easy, it being obvious that living your entire life in the stuffy solitude of a temple did not do any favors for your social skills, but it was something bigger than that. It was hard for him to put it into tangible thoughts, yet he knew this odd feeling was most definitely there. It was this feeling of difference, something that he only noticed once he set off to rejoin society. Plus, modern preferences for fashion, something called the internet, and subways also caught him off guard in adjusting to this seemingly alien world.

He couldn't quite put his finger on this difference about himself, but every time he thought about it, it made his toes curl and his teeth bite his lip in anticipation. Was this difference bad? Was it good? He didn't know. What would everyone think of it? What would he think of it once he figured out what this difference was? He didn't know that, either. Still, the questions raced through his mind a million miles an hour, and once those questions left his head, new ones immediately took their places.

"Dynamis?" Dynamis heard someone say. It snapped him right out of his inner world, and he turned his head around.

"Oh, Tsubasa, I apologize, I think I might have zoned out on you there," Dynamis let a blush of embarrassment tickle his cheeks.

"You don't have to apologize," Tsubasa insisted, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. "I was just wondering if you wanted coffee or tea."

"T-that would be nice," Dynamis nodded.

"Could you do me a favor, too?" Tsubasa reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. "Do you mind going out to the coffee shop and getting some for you and I? If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of neck-deep in work here, literally," Tsubasa said that last line with a faint, friendly chuckle, and he sighed when he saw the endless piles of paperwork around him.

"Oh, of course, I'll be right back," Dynamis slid out of his seat and walked over to Tsubasa, retrieving the money from Tsubasa's hand in the process.

"Hope it isn't any trouble," Tsubasa shrugged sheepishly. "I'm kind of in need of a caffeine kick right now, if that makes sense."

"I completely understand, don't worry about it," Dynamis smiled.

"Thanks," Tsubasa quickly returned back to his work, but not before giving Dynamis a thank-you as he headed out the door.

"It's no hassle, really," Dynamis said as he strolled out the door, his recent train of thought still fresh as the rain in his mind. "You don't mind if I borrow your umbrella, do you?" Dynamis questioned as he picked up the purple umbrella next to the sliding door that would lead him out of Tsubasa's office.

"Not at all," Tsubasa replied, although from his response, he was already back in paperwork mode.

"O-okay, thanks," was the last thing Dynamis said before he exited, shoving the money in his pocket as he strut out.

* * *

The rain was merciless, as it always was. It would take some time getting used to, especially when comparing it to Mist Mountain's dry yet often foggy climate. The rush of water rattled the purple umbrella that protected him, but he'd seen worse. One time, while walking with Ginga and Madoka, the umbrella they were holding got blown away by the wind.

Drops of water were like tears from the sky, pounding the ground and everything in its path. Dynamis pushed his way through the heavy curtain of water, his teeth grinding together and his arms numb from fighting against the weather.

He was almost at the coffee shop, though, so he persevered on, determined to get some coffee for a worn-out Tsubasa. Walking for a few more minutes, Dynamis finally saw a building with a sign that said "Coffee and Cake" in the distance.

"Gotcha," Dynamis sighed. He forced his way through the rain and to the coffee shop, desperate not only to get Tsubasa some coffee but to find some shelter for himself. After a few paces, Dynamis reached the establishment. He stepped in, unknowingly entering the coffee shop Ryo and Tsubasa went to last night. As the shop filled his nostrils with the strong scent of coffee beans, he heard calming jazz play in the background.

The place was warm and cozy, the perfect place to spend a rainy day. There wasn't too much going on at the moment, most likely due to the rain, but the relaxed atmosphere and quiet were warmly welcomed. The shop he was at wasn't too crowded at the moment, but it wasn't the isolation he felt back at the temple. The place was quite lively, yet it was peaceful enough for him to hear himself think. It looked like he found a place to regularly stop by, to recharge his batteries and get a break from the busy, bustling world he was unwittingly thrown into when he came into contact with Ginga and his friends.

He walked up to the front desk, and he ordered some green tea for him and black coffee for Tsubasa. Since he ordered the beverages to go, he received them in a cardboard cup-holder. He wasn't sure if Tsubasa liked any cream or sugar in his coffee, but he decided to grab some of the free sugar packets and creamers offered just in case Tsubasa asked for them when he got back. When he got his order, he was about to leave, but when someone sitting down caught his eye.

The person that garnered his attention was sitting alone. He was drinking some coffee, a newspaper in his hands. Dynamis recognized him almost as soon as he laid his eyes on him. Who wouldn't? From the long, jet-black hair to the slightly glowing red eyes, it was almost impossible to lose him in a crowd. He was just that easy to spot out.

Dynamis walked up to this person, the folded up umbrella still in his hands, unsure if he should initiate a conversation or not. As his breath hitched in his throat, he heard the person in front of him grunt. His stomach tied itself into knots. His heart started to pound. Why was he having such a hard time deciding whether to talk to this person or not?! He could feel his knees shake a bit, as if they were about to turn into jelly, and he shuttered at the sensation.

After contemplating his options for a few minutes, he gritted his teeth, took a deep breath, and tapped the person he wanted to talk to lightly on his broad shoulder. The person in front of him jumped a little, a bit surprised someone had touched him despite Dynamis being behind him for several minutes.

"What is it?" he grumbled, whipping his head around to face the person who just touched him. His eyes were red with rage, angry even as they burned holes through anyone who dared to look at him. His face was furrowed with a threatening, clearly pissed off frown. Suddenly, upon noticing the person he was looking at, the sharp red eyes softened along with his tense features. His cheeks went a little red, although Dynamis knew he would never admit it, even to him.

"Oh, Dynamis, sorry about that, I didn't know you were here," the person scratched the back of their neck sheepishly.

"It's fine," Dynamis gave a shy, gentle smile. "Do you mind if I sit down next to you, Rago?"

"Oh, no, no, have a seat!" Rago insisted as he patted the chair next to his. He had put down his newspaper at this point, and Dynamis proceeded to take a seat next to Rago. As far as close friends went, he didn't really have any other than Rago, and even then, things, as expected, got kind of awkward after the Nemesis crisis. The two had been inseparable childhood friends, but now, things were, as mentioned earlier, just plain awkward.

Hey, wouldn't you feel the same if you recently saved your childhood friend from being taken over by an ancient, power-hungry evil that corrupted their father thousands of years ago? It was complicated enough that Hades and Rago were father and son despite living thousands of years apart! Oh what a nightmare it would be to use one of those websites that traced back into your family tree! What would historians say about this?! How long would it be before scientists started to question how in the world something like this could happen?! Was a time gap that huge between father and son possible?! In fact, if any random person guessed the relationship between Rago and Hades based on their ages alone, they'd probably assume that Hades was Rago's great-times-a-million grandfather!

"Dynamis, you okay?" Rago asked, suddenly dragging Dynamis from his thoughts for the second time that day.

Dynamis, upon being harshly snapped out of his mind, yelped a bit and nearly fell out of his seat, panting as he recovered from the shock of Rago's voice. "Oh..." Dynamis turned his head to face Rago. His cheeks flared up in scarlet out of the embarrassment of having such an extreme reaction. "S-sorry... I just-"

"Don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong," Rago smiled, and he returned to his newspaper.

"O-okay," Dynamis gave a small, shy nod, and he could feel all the muscles in his body tense, his thin fingers clenching themselves into fists. With the awkward air suffocating him, Dynamis cleared his throat a little in hopes to defuse the unbearable air of silence.

"So, you doing okay?" Rago questioned.

"Yes," Dynamis responded, his voice so quiet that you had to lean in close to hear him. "You?"

"I'm good," Rago turned to another page in his newspaper. "Although, beyblade hasn't been going too well. Ever since... you know... that... I hope you understand."

"Of course I do! Don't worry!" Dynamis waved his hands a bit to emphasize his point. "I haven't been beyblading as much as I did in the past, either! I've been focusing on work, I have to have some source of income, right?" Dynamis gave out a nervous chuckle, glancing around the coffee shop as he did.

"Yeah, same, so, where do you work?" Rago asked.

"Well, I work at home as a freelance artist," Dynamis answered.

"Oh, I didn't know you were into art," Rago's eyebrows arched in surprise.

Dynamis shrugged, "Yeah, at first, I didn't know what to do as a profession, but Tsubasa suggested that I become one after he saw some of my art. Things are working out pretty well so far. So what about you, what do you do?" Dynamis darted his eyes towards the ground, feeling a bit uneasy at the small talk. You couldn't really blame him, though, since he did spend close to his entire life on an isolated mountain that killed most of the people that tried to climb it, giving him little time to practice small talk.

"I work at a library, and although it's not the most exciting of jobs, it pays the bills at least," Rago chuckled, him still reading his newspaper. "Things get interesting when parents bring in screaming, hyper children, though."

"I can imagine," Dynamis couldn't help but giggle, putting his hand up to his mouth to hide the faint, playful smile on his face, and he felt blood rush to his cheeks. "Well, I should get going," Dynamis stood up and pushed his chair in. "Tsubasa asked me to get him coffee, and I want to get it to him before it gets cold."

"Okay, see you later?" Rago peeked from behind his newspaper to say farewell, although the part about the two seeing each other later sounded more like a question than a goodbye. Dynamis couldn't help but chuckle at the cute expression Rago made from behind his newspaper while bidding him goodbye, though.

"See you some time," Dynamis opened the umbrella and walked out, doing his best to hold onto his and Tsubasa's drinks and the umbrella. When Dynamis stepped outside, he realized that the rain had lessened its downpour during the time Dynamis was inside talking to Rago, and he uttered thanks to the Will of the Heavens. Even though he was no longer at the temple, old habits died hard.

He had things on his mind that weren't centered around the Will of the Heavens for once, though, which was unusual because before the big move to Japan, that was all he could ever think about due to a lack of exposure to the outside world. The thing was, he had Rago on his mind. He had the little chat they had repeating itself in his head, particularly that last line, _"Okay, see you later?"_ He wondered if he would see Rago later. His life had plunged into a sea of chaos when he was introduced to the modern world. Everything moved a million times faster than he was used to, and between trying to make a living and just attempting to adjust to his new lifestyle, he had worries that he never had before.

Before, when he lived in the temple, the only things he had to worry about were reading the stars and tending the small garden next to the temple to feed himself. Now, there were these new things called bills and rent, he was constantly surrounded by the endless drone of unknown noises, and to put it shortly, he received nothing short of culture shock the moment he stepped into Japan.

He wandered through the streets, trying his best to keep not only himself dry, but also Tsubasa's coffee. _"Okay, see you later?"_ Rago's words rang through his ears. Would they meet again? By the time they saw each other in the coffee shop, they hadn't seen each other for months, and it was no telling how many months it would've been until they could see each other again.

Dynamis, all of a sudden, stopped his stride. He stood in place, the only sound in the background being the roars of the rain. "When will I see you again?" Dynamis asked himself. The area around the former temple guardian was barren and empty, devoid of people and activity, so no one saw him talking to himself, which was a good thing. As wind, raindrops, and his hair swirled around him, he stood there, unable to move until he came up with an answer to his question. He set his tea and Tsubasa's coffee on the ground, along with the umbrella to protect their drinks from the elements.

He could feel his hair droop in front of his face, but he didn't care. Without having to focus on holding anything in his hands, Dynamis' mind gradually saw clarity. He stood stiff and frozen, the rain freezing and the water causing his clothes to become heavy and baggy. Still, he didn't care. His mind was sharpened through the shock of the cold water, anyway, so he just let the rain pour on him.

His mind was a bit fuzzy right now, he had to admit. It was fuzzy with thoughts of Rago, and through the blurriness, a sharp, painful thought made its way through. The thought of not being able to see Rago for months on end again horrified him slightly. _"Why is that?"_ he wondered. Why was the only clear thought in his mind all about how he and Rago almost never saw each other now? Sure, he missed him, but he never expected to suddenly miss him _that_ much.

The thought of seeing Rago again soon sent blood rushing to his face, and he felt a funny, unusual sensation in his gut.

He thought about it for another few minutes when the realization hit him as hard as a rock. The realization smacked him, and smacked him hard, too.

"No... what is this?" Dynamis murmured. He brought his hands up to his face to look at them, his eyes widening as the realization became more clear. As he looked at his hands, he felt a tinge of self-loathe flood him, his eyes gazing at his body like they thought he was a freak. His brain was still in denial about what this strange feeling was, but his butterfly-filled stomach knew. He felt the blush on his face grow redder as his heart thumped faster. "What is this feeling?" Dynamis mused, but he already knew. He fell to his knees, feeling the cold, hard rain pelt down on him.

"I hope to meet you once more, too, Rago," Dynamis said as Rago's sentence echoed in his head. The sentence was relentless. It sounded like the chime of bells ringing over and over again as Rago's words replayed in his head, _"Okay, see you later?"_ "I'll see you later, too, Rago," Dynamis concluding, picking up the umbrella, tea, and coffee. He sat down on a nearby bench, setting the drinks and the now closed umbrella next to him. The thought of Rago distracted him too much for him to remember to keep the tea and coffee from the rain.

With his back slouched and his elbows on his knees, Dynamis looked down at the wet, water-soaked ground. "Oh what will the heavens think?" Dynamis whispered to himself.

He was alone, cold, and a sudden feeling of loneliness gripped him. He was all alone in the rain, the constant clanging it made the only thing keeping him company. "I'm a disappointment," Dynamis whimpered, and he bent his head down to bury his hands in the soaked, lavender strands of hair he had. He closed his eyes to concentrate on the question Rago asked him.

 _"Okay, see you later?"_

A single tear ran down his face, _"Rago, what is it about you that makes me want to see you later?"_

He finally discovered why he felt so different.

"So, this is why I've never fallen in love with a woman," Dynamis spoke quietly to the rain, for he felt only it would not tattle on his secret, tears of both sadness and joy streaming down his face. At least he found out why he felt so different, so paranoid that everyone would judge him. "I wonder if I'm the only one..."

* * *

 **Well, I'm ending here! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm not even going to follow up on this scene next chapter! I know, I know, I'm evil, and you can run after me with your torches and pitchforks later.**

 **Anyhoo, the next chapter will be an OC special to celebrate once this story hits five chapters, because if I make it past that threshold, the chances of this story actually finishing increase!**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please read, review, favorite, etc. if you'd like. It means a lot to me! Anyway, goodbye for now, oh, and for anyone who's a fan of Death Note, I wrote my first Death Note fanfiction and posted it. Yes, this is a shameless self-promotion! :P**

 **Have a good day, everyone, and (hopefully), I'll see you again soon! Bye! :)**


End file.
